What If?
by XxLiveFreexX
Summary: Draco was so excited to start his first year at Hogwarts and was just as excited to make new friends. But what will happen when he is sorted into Gryffindor?
1. Gryffindor

Hi, my name is Draco Malfoy. I may be 11 years old but my life is pretty tough. To prove it, imagine that you are born to Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy. You are born to be a follower of You-know-who. But then something happens to change all that.

Let me start from the beginning.

 _It all began when I got my Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry acceptance letter._

"Mom! Honestly, I can do my own shopping" I said annoyed.

"You are never to old-" my mother began before my father cut in.

"Stop whining, you incompetent fool!" he said before turning away.

The smirk that was once on my face dropped instantly and I looked at my mom's apologetic expression.

I followed them silently through Madame Malkins, Ollivanders and Borgin and Burkes waiting to go home.

Once I go there I walked up to my room, locked the door and cried. My father never was a fan of having a kid. He just married my mother for more money. It always was my mom who stood by me and I always thanked her for that. I cried till I fell asleep.

I was awoken by my mother telling me to get up or I'd miss the train.

I happily got out of bed and packed my things.

Before leaving, I took one look at the house, sighed and I shut the door behind me taking a deep breath and anticipated the moment I would step on the train.

The ride from the Malfoy Manor to the King cross station was long and I spent my time mostly talking to my mother and promising to write to her the second I got to Hogwarts. I was quite surprised when my father spoke to me.

"I suppose you know that you _must_ be in Slytherin?" my father said.

I turned towards him and mumbled, "Yes, father".

The rest of the ride to the station was pretty quiet the rest of the way and when the car came to a stop my mother hugged me teary eyed and my father gave me a awkward pat on the back and I exited the car.

Dobby gave me my trunk and I charged to the wall between 9 and 10 and I stared at the sight before me.

There were children and parents everywhere but the thing that caught my eye was the sleek black and red train with the words _Hogwarts Express_ engraved into the front of the train.

Suddenly, the whistle blew and the children began to board the train.

As I was boarding the train I heard a group of people gossiping about how the legendary Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts!

Of course I didn't believe any of that rubbish.

I searched through the entire train until I found a cart full of nice enough looking people. There was a girl with curly brown hair, light skin and deep almond shaped eyes. Then there was a boy with red hair, light skin, freckles and blue eyes. Lastly there was a boy with dark brown hair, glasses, light skin and emerald green eyes.

The second I opened the cart door all of their heads turned towards me and I could feel my face getting warm.

 _Stop it!_ I told my brain, _out of all the times_ _now_ _you decide to get all fuzzy!_

"Hi" I said weakly, my stomach turning into knots.

I suppose the girl saw that and she motioned me over with a smile.

"Hello!" she replied with a welcoming tone. _I like her already_ I thought.

"I'm Hermoine Granger," she continued on, "that's Ron Weasley," she said pointing to the ginger, "And that's... Harry Potter" she finished pointing to the brown haired boy.

My eyes went up to the size of dinner plates. _Merlin! The rumor is true!_

Harry began a conversation and it was surprisingly easily to reply.

We were talking for a while when the train stopped.

We filed out into the Great Hall ready for the sorting hat.

I was taken aback when the sorting hat sang its song. And when it was finished Professor McGonagall began saying the names. I sort of dazed out until I heard my name.

"Draco Malfoy!" I stepped cautiously towards the hat, put it on my head and sat down.

 _Hmm... A lot of courage_ it whispered. _And a thirst to prove yourself... Oh! I know!_

 _"GRYFFINDOR!"_

 **...**

 **Hi! I hope you enjoy this story! This was my first story on my own (me and my sister share this account).** **Don't forget to favorite, follow and review this story. Also please check out me and my sisters story Murder on the Hogwarts Express.**

 **Bye!**


	2. Harry Potter and Ron Weasley

_Previously on What If?_

 _"Hmm... a lot of courage" it whispered. "And a thirst to prove yourself..."_

 _"Oh! I know! Gryffindor!"_

 _..._

My eyes widened to the size of dinner plates and I can hear whispers and murmurs drift to my ears.

"Gryffindor? And a Malfoy?"

"Are you sure? That's Lucius Malfoy son that is!"

I took off my hat and stumbled to the confused, clapping Gryffindor table.

I took a seat next to Harry and Ron and they turned to look at me.

"What are they whispering about?" Harry asked.

I hesitated before replying "Its my family. Each person was in Slytherin. Except me."

"Oh." Ron said and we remained silent for the rest of the sorting.

"The very best of evenings to you! Now to our new students, welcome, to our old students, welcome back! Another year full of magical education awaits you. Before we begin our banquet, I have a few words I would like to say: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! That is all thank you."

Suddenly, plates full of chicken, roast beef, pumpkin juice, salads and cake filled the great hall.

I filled up a plate of everything there.

I started a conversation with Harry, Ron and Hermoine.

"Wow! When my parents said Hogwarts was amazing I never knew they meant this _wonderful!_ "

"I know! This is unbelievable!" Ron said, helping himself to more chicken.

As we continued the conversation, my worries about how my parents are going to react of me being in Gryffindor slowly faded away.

After the Great Hall feast was over, Percy showed us to the Gryffindor common room.

Abruptly, we stopped in front of a painting labeled the 'Fat Lady'.

To my surprise, the picture moved and asked "Password?".

Percy then replied in a pompous tone "Fortuna Major" and the picture/door swung open to reveal a room with couches, a fireplace, tables, and pictures.

Percy pointed to the spiral staircases, one on the left and one on the right "This one on the right is the girl dormitories and on the left is the boy dormitories. Now up you go, its almost lights out!"

Harry, Ron, Neville, Dean, Seamus and I went to our dorms.

The dorms were red and gold to match the Gryffindor lion. It had a electric fireplace and six beds.

I took the one on the far left, closest to the window.

We were surprised to see our luggage there and fully set so we sat down in silence for a while until Dean pulled out a sack of Bernie Botts Every Flavor Beans.

"Each of us will pick a bean and see what happens" Dean said in a excited voice.

Ron went first and picked a orange bean. He put it in his mouth and began to chew. Suddenly, he started to roar like a lion. We rolled around in laughter. Next Neville went and picked a purple bean that made him meow like a cat. Then Harry went and took a red bean. Just as he started to chew Dean yelled "No! Not that one!" but it was too late. Harry began to breathe out fire and have smoke come out his ears. Finally it was my turn.

I picked out a blue bean and started to talk in a American accent advertising a toothpaste commercial.

We roared in laughter until the lights dimmed and said "five minutes till lights out" and as the rest entered their beds I remembered I told my mom that I would send her a letter once I came to Hogwarts.

So I picked up a quill and wrote:

 _Dear Mother,_

 _Hogwarts is just how I imagined but better! And believe it or not I already made friends with a few people. Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Seamus Finnigan, Dean Thomas and Hermoine Granger. And The Great Hall and feast was good too. Oh, I'm just stalling aren't I? Well I do not want to tell you this because I am afraid you might not accept me. I am proud to tell you that I have been sorted into Gryffindor. I hope you aren't mad._

 _Love,_

 _Draco_

I took a deep breath and sent it to Bubo Bubo to send to my mother.

Then a laid down on my bed and grinned at how good Hogwarts was and fell asleep.

 _Meanwhile..._

"He's in Gryffindor?!" Lucius cried.

 **...**

 **Dun dun dun! I hope you enjoy this chapter. I'm sorry if this was to short but I was running out of time. Don't forget to favorite, follow, review and please check out Murder on the Hogwarts Express and The Time We Went To A Public School both of these are Harry Potter fanfics! P.S m keyboard isn't working so if there is a empty letter M know that that means "my"**

 **Bye!**


	3. The Howler

**First before I start this story I would like to respond to a few reviews I have gotten for this story:**

 **Yellow14- Please keep in mind that this is my first story I am writing alone. I do admit that I made a few mistakes but still what you wrote hurt. This story is based on what _if_ Draco was sorted into Gryffindor. And J.K Rowling didn't give us much of a backstory for Draco. Was he pressured into being mean? Nonetheless I am still thankful that you helped me with your review and your review means a lot to me. Thank you!**

 **PJandLGequalslove- Thank you so much for your review and I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

 **This chapter is dedicated to you guys!**

I woke up to hear bickering by Ron and Hermoine.

"It's the principle of it, Ronald!" she exclaimed.

"Stop using my full name Hermoine Jean Granger!"

Then there was a silence.

"How did you know my full name?" Hermoine asked quietly.

Luckily I raced down the stairs to see Ron beet red, Hermoine who was blushing and Harry who was smiling like his favorite show just came on.

"Well now that the lovebirds are settled why don't we go down for breakfast?" I said grinning at Hermoine's shocked face.

We headed down and I helped myself to some pumpkin juice with pancakes.

"Oh look! It's the owls!" Hermoine cried.

I saw my owl Bubo fly towards me and I took a gulp while I think about my letter from last night.

I can hear what my Dad said before I left...

 _"I suppose you know that you_ _must_ _be in Slytherin?"_

Bubo landed gracefully in front of me and dropped a red letter.

"Oh no! you've got a howler, that is!" Ron exclaimed.

 _It's better if you open it now_ I thought.

I opened the letter and a loud voice boomed across the hall.

"How dare you!? How dare you betray our family and our reputation!? You are no longer a part of the Malfoy family and you are never welcome back into our house ever again! We have arranged with Dumbledore for you to stay at Hogwarts during the holiday's and the summer. Don't ever let me hear about you again!"

I felt my cheeks heat up and tears start to brim my eyes.

"Draco?" Harry asked tentatively.

I couldn't get myself to look at their faces.

I instantly was engulfed in shame and the rest of the world faded out until I felt someone put their arm around me.

I took a deep breath and blinked back my tears.

"Come on" I said quietly, " We have Madame Hooch teaching us flying next. We don't want to be late".

"Are you sure?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, just a little sad that's all" I said

Before giving a sad smile we continued our breakfast in silence and then headed to our first lesson with Madame Hooch.

We followed a gray-haired woman outside to the fields and we waited in silence as she entered a storage shed and when she came out with a bag of brooms and lined them up beside us.

"Now, no more goofing around. Stand on your left hand side of your broom and say 'up'" She said

I turned to look at my broom and I said "up!" but nothing happened. The broom jumped for a second and then fell, but that's it.

Harry's zoomed up and into his hands.

Hermione, Ron and I shot him annoyed looks. When Ron said "up" it went up...and slammed into his nose. We all laughed at that for a good few minutes until we got detention for"involuntary excess of laughter.

 _Good job Draco, detention on your first class! Whoo hoo!_

When all of the brooms were up we kicked off the ground. Everything went fairly except for Neville who went flying Madame Hooch left to take him to Madame Pomfrey. When she left Harry and Blaise Zabini had a epic fight and he got to be Gryffindor seeker!

I was so happy for my friend that I almost forgot that I had to go to my godfather, Severus Snape's class next. Almost.

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Don't forget to review, good or bad I will accept it! Be sure to check out "The time we went to a public school" and "Murder on the Hogwarts Express"**

 **Bye!**


	4. Potions

I always hated Uncle Snape. Even when he came to my house I always felt uncomfortable around him.

Why you may ask?

Firstly, he has such greasy hair that you could fry some scotch eggs in there. Secondly, he sounded as if he was gurgling water. Some days I sort of expect to see him spit out water from his mouth and talk normally. Third of all, to be honest I don't know why but I feel like he has bad intentions. I think that's because he apparently had "a bad past" according to father.

As I passed the dungeons with Hermoine I couldn't help but feel almost as if I should've been here. Belonged here.

I assumed Hermoine saw this because she stopped abruptly and pulled me outside and said, "come on. I know a shortcut."

She led me to a deserted corridor and we walked in silence before she slowed down and said, "I know how you feel. At my old school I was bullied a lot."

I could only let my heart ache. I was too busy pitying my own problems I forgot how nice she was to me. I acted like my problems are the only ones in the universe.

Before I could think what I was doing I gave her a long hug, left her flustered and ran to class so she couldn't catch up.

I took a deep long breath before I entered.

 _Come on, Draco. He is your uncle. He won't judge you because your in Gryffindor_ I thought.

But I spoke too soon.

To be honest I didn't know who I was most scared to face. Hermione or Uncle Snape.

But the second that door flew open I knew my answer.

There he was with his greasy and shaggy black hair, scary piercing black eyes and pale skin.

"Why hello, Draco. How nice of you to join us" he said sarcastically.

I turned to look at Ron and he mouthed with a apologetic grimace "five minutes late. Sorry!"

I gave Uncle Snape a apology and was about to sit beside Harry, Ron and Hermoine when Snape called out "Longbottom! Switch spots with Draco!"

I slowly turned to face Uncle Snape. He had a slight smile playing on his lips. I got up and went over to Neville and switched spots.

 _Hey, at least you won't be alone_ I thought.

Then I realized I was alone.

And from that point onward he made my first Potions class miserable.

From calling out how bad my potion looked, how I let everyone down because I was in Gryffindor, my parents Howler and how I still hadn't heard from my parents since my sorting.

But he hasn't only been making fun of me, he has been making fun of Harry and Neville.

How Harry's parents deserved what he got, how their potions looked like goat dung.

And I noticed how Harry's face fell each time he said something.

 _As if that is true,_ I wanted to tell him. _It isn't your parents fault they fought for good not evil._

At last, potions was over.

I presume that McGonnagall took pity of me because in Transfiguration she gave compliments to me for absolutely nothing. At least I have one class I enjoy.

* * *

The next day was the Quidditch match.

Harry twiddled his fingers around anxiously and barely ate anything. To be honest I was kind of jealous. I spend my entire life watching and idolizing Quidditch and this boy who knows nothing about it becomes a seeker and "the best in over a century." But I guess it's all in genetics. We go off to the stands holding a "Potter for President" poster above our heads. M stomach rolled over when Harry went upside-down. I looked at Uncle Snape and he is muttering something under his breath that looks awfully like a curse.

I tell this to Hermoine and she freaks out. She tells Ron something and clearly thinks I will disagree because she leaves without telling me.

I watch her as she mutters something and orange and red engulfed his black coat.

Snape jumps up in surprise and _guess what?_ Harry's broom goes back to normal.

Even when Harry catches the snitch I still have a empty feeling in the pit of my stomach.

I know my uncle is evil but he wouldn't try to kill someone.

Would he?


	5. Authors Note

**Authors Note**

 **I'm sorry I haven't been a good writer but something happened on here that got rid of my spark to write and I got writers block but one reader kept coming into my mind and I felt bad. The reader is PJandLGequalslove or something like that. I have decided to continue writing and the new chapter should be around soon**

 **Thank you and goodbye!**


	6. Three Headed Dog

**Hi guys!** **I promised another chapter (and even though it's a tad...a lot overdue) here it is I hope you like it!**

Draco's P.O.V.

"Ugh!" I moaned and turned over in the hospital bed. The last week I had been feeling out of it and was forced *cough*Hermione*cough* to go to the hospital wing. Much to my disliking I was told by Madame Pomfrey to stay in bed for a week. A week must not seem like much but a lot has happened in the few days that I was gone.

To start, Harry, Ron and Hermione had been running away from Filch and went into a door to hide and came face-to-face with a _three headed dog._ Although they came to see me every now and then, I haven't seen them for a couple of days now and I wanted more than anything to now what was happening.

As if on cue they all walked in with a grimace on their faces.

"Hi Draco! Feeling better?" Hermione asked tentatively. I shot her an annoyed look, "you would know if you were here like you promised!" I grumbled.

"Listen, we're sorry but we were busy and every time we came to see you Madame Pomfrey told us you were either asleep or weren't allowed guests. But we have something we need to tell you and you are not going to like it. We think Snape has been going down to get past the three headed dog." Harry said.

I couldn't believe it. My own uncle, my own _godfather_ has been working for the enemy and betraying Dumbledore the whole time. After seeing my face fall Ron quickly amended Harry's sentence. "But we've got a plan."

"And what is that?" I asked.

After 5 minutes of bantering on who should tell me Ron finally spoke up. "Someone is going to distract the teachers so we can sneak down, get past the dog and beat Snape in whatever evil plan he has going!" he said triumphantly.

Hmm... I didn't trust that plan, it just wasn't foolproof. And when I tried to express my feelings to the guys they simply just ignored me and said that they were going to do it with me or without me. Ron and Harry left the room but Hermione looked more hesitant and it seemed that she was going to say something. After opening and closing her mouth several times she quickly ran up to me and said, "If you decide to come meet us by the Fat Lady at 7:00" kissed me on the cheek and ran off after them.

And that's when I made the decision. Harry is stupid and I need to stop them from doing something they will regret.

 **X**

We made it out of the Gryffindor common room and ran to the dungeon. I almost froze when I saw Fluffy. It was huge ferocious and I couldn't wrap my mind around the fact that it had _three_ heads. Ron was right, it was scary. Hermione was the first to break out of the trance and played a tune on the flute she had brought. They almost suddenly fell asleep and we walked forward and saw a brown trap door.

"Well, best get going then" Ron said breathless.

"Wait," Harry picked up a pebble on the floor and threw it through the door. After a while we heard a safe plop and I let out a breath that I didn't know I was holding. "It's safe" he reassured us.

And although we knew it was safe none of us wanted to be the first to go in. Eventually I got annoyed at how slow we were going. "Let's _go!_ " I snapped and jumped in.

"Ugh!" I exclaimed when I saw what we were lying in. We were caught in some sort of plant that had us twirled up in it's vines.

"Wit a minute! I know what this is! It's the Devils Snare Plant!" Hermione said happily. Meanwhile Ron was flailing around like a worm. "Stay still Ron!" I scolded him. "How can I? We are going to die here?!" he cried. I sighed and Harry urged Hermione to continue.

"What we need to do is to stay still. It will think we have left and will let us go" she informed us. She stilled her body movement and she got swallowed by the plant. "Hermione!" I cried. "I'm fine but you need to do what I did to get out" and so reluctantly I stopped moving.

 _I need to take a shower after this._

One or two disgusting moments later I hit a hard floor. I opened my eyes and saw Hermione's warm brown eyes looking concerned into mine. "Are you alright?" she asked worried. I lightly chuckled and said I was fine.

Harry joined us but Ron was to scared to go join.

"There's got to be another way" Harry said frantically.

"Oh, I know! You need... sunlight! Too bad we don't have fire" she added thoughtfully.

"You are a wizard are you not?" Ron added sarcastically. Hermione rolled her eyes and muttered something under her breath and suddenly a bright orange flame rose from her wand.

The plant retaliated and Ron fell through. We made it through to the next obstacle. This time we saw a glowing room with nothing inside. Harry took a step forward and birds began to fly around the room. But upon further inspection we realized that they weren't birds but _keys_. We looked to our right and saw a broom. It was clear that we had to go on the broom get the right key and put it into the door in front of us.

The problem was that all of them looked _the same._ It was impossible to tell which one was the right one. "Wait! Look, just there!" Harry said. We turned and saw a key different from the rest of them. This one had a glimmer to it and had gold on it. Harry flew up, unstably, but up nonetheless and got the key.

But on it in thin writing said ' _all but one will go through, pick now for your time is already overdue'_ we remained silent for a minute. I finally spoke up. "I should stay. I am the least capable of doing anything anyways, Hermione's smart, Harry needs to go and Ron although he is annoying," Ron rolled his eyes "he's brave."

"No-" Hermione had began to protest but Harry had cut her off. "He's right plus we need to hurry. Thanks, mate. We'll be back" and with that they left through the door.

At first I just waited around but then I got a sharp pain in my abdomen I cried out and felt my knees buckle to the ground.

 _That's it. I'm going to die here_

That was the last thing I thought before going unconscious.

 **Ta da! What a ending! Don't forget to review, follow and favorite. I am getting lost in this story so if you have any ideas on what could happen next tell me in the reviews.**

 **Love you guys!**


	7. Good Luck Albus (authors note)

**Happy nineteen year anniversary Harry Potter. Today Albus Severus Potter is going onto the train for his first year of Hogwarts. Today is the last scene in Harry Potter. Today marks the end of an era but opens the doors to the next generation.**

 **Good luck Albus!**


	8. The Surgery and Goodbyes

**I know I keep saying "I'm sorry I was gone for so long" but this time I mean it. I had extreme writers block and wanted to explore something besides writing. So I took up singing but I still missed this and I felt bad so I chose to come back. I will not be posting regularly but I will still be posting. It's better than nothing :) I am also starting a reader of the week. If you want to be the reader of the week then review. I will be picking randomly and if you are a guest and still want to be reader of the week then just at the end of your review give me a name to put. Also, the girl described at the end was based off of Maia Mitchell minus the eyes.**

 **The reader of the week - geekymom**

Draco's P.O.V

I woke up to a blinding light and a sharp pain in my abdomen. I frantically check my side and was shocked to see stitches. I let out a bloodcurdling scream and threw up. Madame Pomfrey ran into the room and gave me a amber colored drink. I gulped down the sour taste and felt it go down my throat. I felt like throwing up again.

"There, there dear." she said patting my back. "What happened?" I whispered, out of strength. "When you were found unconscious in that room we rushed you to the infirmary and saw that your appendix was close to exploding. We had to perform surgery to have it removed." she said with a sympathetic smile.

 _That explains the stitches_ I thought.

A few days later, Ron, Harry and Hermione burst through the door. "How are you, mate?" Ron asked. _Well I just had to be cut open to remove an organ and I feel terrible._ "Fine" I lied.

"Good cause you need to start packing" Hermione reminded me. I sat up, surprised. "How long have I been out for?" I asked shocked. "'Bout three days" Harry estimated.

A wave of shock passed through me and I jumped out of the bed to start running to pack. However, my naive self simply forgot that I had just had surgery moments before. I fell flat to the floor and they hoisted me back up.

"Merlin, Draco, I was just kidding!" Hermione shrieked, "Ron and Harry packed for you." We talked for bit longer about random things. Quidditch, summer, teachers, muggle things. And as time passed I was tarting to feel better. I smiled inwardly and felt a burst of gratitude towards my friends. It's shocking how something so small can make me feel happy recently. Happiness was never a feeling I experience often and when it does happen it's not ever for something like a packed suitcase. I chuckled to myself. "What's so funny?" Harry inquired.

I was about to explain before Madame Pomfrey burst through the room. "You are free to go!" she said cheerfully. I gave a sudden sigh of relief. As much as I loved being taken care of lovingly, I was getting bored of laying down for hours on end with nothing to do and one can only sleep for _so long_. And so, with help of my friends, I was carried out of the infirmary. Halfway through the the great staircase I could feel the get tired from helping me. "Hey, wanna do something fun?" Ron asked panting. I nodded my head, intrigued. "Wingardium Leviosa!" Ron casts. I shrieked as I was lifted high into the air and the staircase got smaller until I could barely see my friends heads. As I was laughing I noticed a ravenclaw girl by the staircase with her friends laughing at something in a book.

The girl has layered, dark brunette hair and emerald green eyes with a sparkle of gold in them. She has tan skin, plump coral lips and a rich and genuine laugh that nearly knocked me off my feet. _If_ I had my feet on the ground. I somehow managed to stop looking at her and laughed with my friends.

Happiness filled the staircase.

.

The train home was mostly just continuing the conversation we had at the infirmary. When the train had come to a stop we all pulled them into a hug. I savored the warmth and affection for as long as possible as if it could last for the rest of the summer. I sighed when we pulled away and reluctantly walked off the platform and into my parents peripheral vision. As they caught sight of me, my father raised his chin high and sauntered away withought a word.

This summer will be tougher than I thought.

 **Ta-da!**


	9. Home For The Holidays!

**The reader of the week- Raven that flies at night. Thank you so much for reviewing and don't forget that if you want to be the reader of the week all you have to do is review and if you are a guest then just give me a name to use. Also the whole kicking leg scene was inspired by When Stars Collide by Mavynn. Check out her story too! I think this might just be my favorite chapter to date. So I'm super excited to know what you guys think. Enjoy!**

My mother put a hand on my shoulder and led me to the car. I grudgingly took a seat and looked out the window. I became engulfed in sadness as I watch the familiar trees and gates pass by into a blur. I wiped my eyes as tears started threatening to come out. Five minutes into the car drive, my mother cleared her throat. I turned to face her as did my father. "Draco, sweetie, we have a business party at 6' today and we need you to attend" she forenamed. After seeing my distressed expression she rephrased "you only have to be there for a while." I silently agreed, hopeless.

A few minutes and a couple awkward silences later, we arrived at Malfoy Manor. I hopped out of the car and walked solemn into the mansion. I took off and ran into my bedroom and immediately owled Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

 _Hey guys,_

 _I was wondering if we could meet up somewhere? I already miss you guys and Hogwarts. Want to meet up at The Three Broomsticks? Let me know as soon as possible._

 _Your friend,_

 _Draco_

As the note flew away I got busy getting ready for my parents business party. I chose to wear a black suit with a red tie. I started to gel my hair and brush my hair back until I stopped looked in the mirror.

 _This isn't me. This is too strict._

I picked up a pair of scissors and a comb. Shakily, I lifted the scissors to my hair and chopped off a little bit of my hair. I sighed feeling free and continued to cut until I was satisfied. Finally, I combed back my hair into a quiff hairstyle. I looked into the mirror once again and saw someone different. I saw me.

I came downstairs to get some water and I saw my parents in the kitchen. I braced myself for my new hair decision as I walked into the kitchen. My mother gasped and dropped her cup of tea. My father chocked and went into a fit of coughing. I casually shrugged and filled a glass of water. Dobby rushed in with a broom and started to sweep up the mess. He went to go and make another cup of tea for mother until I sighed and felt remorse for him. He has done so much for my family already. I stopped him and took the glass from him and filled it myself. "Thank you Dobby" I said with a warm smile. He nodded eagerly and ran out of the room with a smile on his face.

.

That night at the party, I sat at the dining table until guests started to arrive. I watched as the Goyles, the Crabbes, the Zabinis, and the Parkinsons strolled in. At last the last guests arrived: the Greengrass family. Much to my surprise, they brought their daughter Astoria. I barely gave her a second look before looking back down at the ground.

She took a seat beside me as I heard my parents and Astoria's chitchat. "Don't worry...same with my own...Ravenclaw!...who knew?" At this point I cocked an eyebrow and turned to face her. I could tell she overheard too because she turned to look at the window beside her. It was until this moment that I could recognize that I saw her from somewhere before.

She is the girl from the staircase the other day!

I stared at her in awe and was shocked to find out that she is just as beautiful as the day I looked at her for the first time- wait, did I say she looked beautiful? I meant as a friend. My cheeks started to heat up and she started to take notice. _Really? Now!?_ I mentally cursed myself. Just as I started to cool down I felt a sharp pain in my leg. She just kicked me! I swung around to face her and she smirked at me and pointed innocently to her cheeks, making fun of my uncontrollable blushing. Holding back a laugh, I kicked her back. Her jaw dropped slightly, playfully.

I laughed and held out my hand. "I'm Draco Malfoy" I said. She shook my hand "I'm Astoria Greengrass." I asked her if she was in her first year of Hogwarts and nodded her head. Suddenly this party wasn't as boring as I thought it would be. We talked the night away and slowly all the party goers had left and it was just Astoria and I left. "Astoria, it's time to go!" her mother cooed from she doorway. She sadly departed after giving me a warm hug and as embarrassing as it was, I smelt her. She smelled rain and old books. To others it might've been an okay smell but to me, it was perfect.

.

The next morning I woke up and styled my hair back into the quiff I had last night and went for a walk. The sun was bright and birds were chirping, which they never do. It was odd but I felt strangely better about staying here for the next month. Astoria and I met up several more time that summer and we had exchanged about a million letters. My parents left me in complete isolation, which in my case, was absolutely fine by me. We also had plans to meet up when school had started. Plans with Harry, Hermione, and Ron got completely foiled because we couldn't manage to talk to Harry. The next thing I knew I was standing at Kings Cross station getting ready for my second year of Hogwarts.

 _I am ready._


End file.
